


And it goes on

by Ann369



Category: War (2019)
Genre: Charming Kabir - Freeform, Cuddling, Date Night, First Date, Flirting, Insecure khalid - Freeform, Jealous kabir, Khalid being cute - Freeform, Love, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation in Shower, Mentor Crush, Possessive Kabir, Surprised Kabir, boys in, innocent khalid, making out on couch, protective kabir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann369/pseuds/Ann369
Summary: Just a bunch of different one shots
Relationships: Kabir/Khalid Rahmani, Khalid Rahmani/original male character
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	1. Yeah, its none of my business

Khalid was restless, he was anxious and unconsciously biting his nails. He didn't understand why his ex decided to text him now all of a sudden. He remembers how they brock up,it was the most awful thing that happened in 27 years of his life other than his father being a traitor. He was having a good time now,he learned to embrace his loneliness also he has a crush on his trainer, Major Kabir,but its just a crush and the person who just texted him was a person who knew and understood him more than anyone. Khalid was pacing around the room when kabir entered.  
Suddenly he stopped and got into a soldier's pose.  
"At ease, soldier "  
Khalid stood in ease but still the anxiety was in his eyes.  
"What's going on with you? You seem so restless?" Kabir asked genuinely. He had just began to trust Khalid, they were in good terms for the past week,also Khalid danced with him on holi. He didn't understand why, he had mixed feelings towards the kid. He really likes him,but his stubborn army mind is not accepting the fact, he enjoys watching Khalid, the boy has the most beautiful eyes he have ever seen,if eyes were windows to one's soul Khalid have the most innocent soul. The boy is just so....so beautiful. He's the age of how Khalid's father would have been if he was alive for fucks sake,he shouldn't have such feelings towards a kid. He remembers spying on Rehmani family ever after he killed Khalid's father. He remembers a 17 year old khalid going home with the class toppers trophy, the boy have always been quite a looker,always looking like a model. Maybe he has these kinds of feelings towards Khalid because he was always watching him. But no one is supposed to be in love with someone who he have watched growing up.  
"Nothing sir,just personal issues "  
Of course, he expected that. The boy would never understand how much kabir know him.  
"Okay, but still you can tell me anything you know, i don't want you to get distracted tomorrow on the mission and risk the life of my students ". Khalid suddenly flinched at that,kabir suddenly felt guilty.  
"Sir,its nothing important. Its just that my ex texted me today,wanted to be back in relationship,i don't know what to do ".  
Kabir felt a little bit of jealousy,since khalid turned 20 he was not able to keep tabs on the boy like he used to do in his teen years. The ex must be from his early 20's.  
"Do you love her?"  
Kabir asked. He just wanted to know.  
"Him"  
"What?" Kabir looked confused.  
"Its him not her" khalid explained "and it was my first real relationship, first kiss everything. I just cant forget him"  
And first hook up, Kabir thought bitterly. Now,Kabir was really jealous, he always knew khalid wasn't a virgin,the boy's such a lady killer,but he just didn't wanted to imagine the innocent boy with a man who probably treated him like trash.  
"Oh! You know Khalid, getting back together with your ex is like watching a movie again and expecting a different climax. It wouldn't workout"  
Khalid smiled at that,he liked how kabir compared his relationship with a movie.  
"Don't you have work tomorrow, I'm not gonna show any mercy because you are a newbie. So get some sleep"  
"Okay,sir. Good night "  
"Night" kabir stood up to leave,when he reached the door and turned back he looked at khalid who was still sitting on the couch.  
"And Khalid, why do you need to go back to your ex when you have a hot trainee you can check out every day ". Kabir winked at him and left closing the door. Blush creeped through him. He's not gonna sleep tonight anyway. He deletes the text and blocks the person. That night he had deep thoughts about how Kabir's just not a silly crush for him,but something more.


	2. You aren't supposed to do that.

The day went like any normal day for the team. Kabir was giving them orders and they were doing it properly. They didn't had any big missions coming up or they are expecting, it was just some paper work. They moved to a different safe house this time for more privacy,less number of guards and visitors. The place was honestly beautiful, it was a hilly region and too cold to walk around without a jacket. They always tried to keep themselves warm. Kabir decided that they can workout a little bit in the evening because today's paperwork was almost over. When the workout started, he could say that Khalid Rahmani was a merciless human being, he wore a brown shorts that felt a little bit short and a Tshirt which was too thin,anyone could easily see his nipples and abs. It was too close to his skin when he sweated and of course it became a see though shirt. He was showing off his well built body and Kabir just wanted to fuck him hard. Damn..that boy's got a really nice ass,he thought as Khalid was doing sit ups. Kabir was so hungry, hungry for something he doesn't think he would be able to have anywhere in the near future.  
When the training was over they all went to their respective rooms.  
Kabir was searching for a file which seems to be not in the shelf.   
"Aditi,where is the file colonel sent us yesterday? Who was in charge of that?"he asked.   
"We had to make minor corrections in that,sir. Its with khalid."  
He walked towards khalids room,he knocked on the door but khalid didn't answer. So he slowly tried to open the door and it wasn't locked. Interesting!!  
He went inside and the room was so well arranged and clean. Khalid wasn't in the room,he was showering. There were so much files and kabir didn't wanted to go through all of them,so he waited for him on the chair.  
Kabir was sure he didn't hear it wrong, khalid was moaning. He's masturbating,fuck! Maybe he shouldn't be here,he should get out. But then he stopped. Khalid is actually calling out his name between the moans.

Khalid was under the hot shower,naked and a hand around his beautiful cock,he was a bit germaphobe so he kept it shaved. Today was a long day. Kabir was working out with them in the evening. He didn't understand that man,sometimes he would be flirting with him all day and will be watching him,sometimes he went around like Nothing was between them. Khalid was genuinely tired of it. He purposely wore the too short shorts and that T-shirt just to show off kabir a little bit, wanted to know his reaction. Kabir was checking him out the whole time and Khalid smirked inwardly, but he managed to keep an innocent looking face. When it was over he couldn't control it. He went straight to the bathroom and got under the hot shower,imagining kabir touching him. He was imagining having those soft lips on him and getting skin to skin with the man he truly loves and wants,in this cold. He began to pump his cock hard and fast calling out Kabir's name. His hands wandered over his torso and tender parts he could touch. After he was done he quickly washed up and dried himself with a towel. He noticed that he didn't bring any clothes inside but there was a clean pair of black shorts with some red designs. He wore them and opened the door to find Kabir who's cheeks were red and was trying to look not embarrassed.   
"Hey,mmmm...i was here for that file colonel sent us yesterday, it was with you".  
He tried to be casual but his voice betrayed him.   
"Yes,i have it sir,sorry" He took the file from a bunch files on the table and checked it before handing it over to Kabir. Kabir took it and turned around, but it felt wrong. Something snapped inside him,he couldn't do it anymore. He hugged khalid frim the back giving the young man a surprise. He brought his hands all over Khalid's body before he slid one hand to his boxers and pinched his nipples. He turned the boy around and began kissing him with a passion, khalid was returning it whole heartedly. They both made out on the bed but didn't go any further.  
"I love you " kabir confessed looking into his eyes. Khalid smiled and kissed him again. Did kabir actually thought he didn't knew it? Well!he didn't left the room unlocked for no reason, did he?  
It was a dark night and rained with thunder,increasing the cold,they both slept in each others arms. Khalid had never felt more safer.


	3. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khalid is an insecure person and Kabir is in love with him madly and it's their first date

Today was just like any normal day,until Kabir asked him out on a date. Khalid was beyond surprised. Kabir told he would pick him up at 9:00 pm. Khalid was a bit unsure though. He usually sleeps before 10:45 and he would only be able to stay up until like 11:30. God!he was so childish,Khalid thought to himself. A thousand questions wandered through his mind. It was seven 'o'clock,within two hours Kabir will be here. Khalid always thought that there was so much time between 7 to 9 pm ,but time was flying today. He had a long shower shaving, moisturizing,and a bit more to his normal skin care routine,to be perfect for kabir. It might not be even a real date,but he kept his hopes up. He honestly didn't want it to turn out as another mission. Now he had to pick his out fit,it was already 7:35. God!! He looked throughout his wardrobe. He had so many clothes,he didn't knew which one to wear. If he wish to look nice he had lot of skin fit clothes but if this turns out to be a mission he should carry weapons in public so he should go for loose clothes where he can safely keep guns without anyone noticing. He wanted to believe it was date but he wore a casual tux.  
It was only 8 pm. What is he supposed to do for an hour? He took time to groom his hair, he didn't wanted to look any imperfect for Kabir,he didn't want Kabir to hate him. Next came cologne, it wasn't something important but Khalid wanted to be liked by Kabir so he choose Kabir favorite scent. He looked in the mirror,his sharp features stood out more,he was golden tan and his normaly light brown eyes had a tint of green in them which stood out because of the black tux he was wearing. But Khalid didn't notice all that,he saw son a traitor who was doing his best to prove himself, he saw the numerous scars on his neck,he hated how his right eye was partially damaged because of his father. He heard the calling bell rang,Kabir was early. He switched of all the lights and made sure everything was in place. He walked downstairs. 

Kabir's POV

I'm a little bit early, I just desperately want to meet khalid now. I cant even believe he said yes to me,it took all my courage to ask him out. I took my balck SUV and drove,thought twice before I rang the calling bell. May be I should wait here for a little more. No,just do it.

Within a minute Khalid opened the door. He's so gorgeous, Kabir couldn't believe his eyes. He stared at him for a long moment. Thank God he decided to shave or he would have looked homeless if he stood next to Khalid now.  
"You look really handsome " he complimented and he really meant it.  
Khalid was scared when Kabir took a little extra time watching him,he was scared of being imperfect, but when the compliment came he wasn't sure if it was just a reassuring, but it felt nice. They walked towards Kabir's car and he opened the door for Khalid. It was half an hour drive to the restaurant where kabir already reserved place. They both chatted shyly along the way.  
It was a reallynice place.They both sat down and a waiter brought them menu. Khalid was confused the price for the food was not written on it. Kabir noticed the confusion on Khalid's face.  
"Something wrong, khalid?"  
"No,its just..." then it hit him,he was looking at the girls menu,he was embarrassed.  
"Oh my God, I've got the girls,menu".  
"Oh,come on Khalid, just order whatever you want, I'm gonna pay anyway, I don't work for free,right?"  
"But,I'm not a girl" Khalid unconsciously pouted a little bit and said in a cute voice.  
Kabir laughed at that.  
"Who said you were a girl,just order anything that you like".  
Khalid ordered his favorite Fried rice and Grilled chicken while Kabir went for a roasted chicken salad and something khalid was hearing for the first time. Kabir began jocking and talking about his old buddies and family . It was so good and smooth going, the tension left his shoulders. Khalid was actually enjoying the date,he feels so happy. He didn't knew Kabir could be this careless and funny. He unconsciously began acting goofy and Kabir loved it. Khalid is making him to fall in love more and more each moment. They dont even notice time going by,they ordered wine and Khalid was Sharing things too. Then the waiter came again.  
"Sir,sorry to interrupt but if you and your handsome date would like some dessert,we have the best"  
Kabir looked at khalid and ofcourse when have khalid ever said no to sweet treats,he was kinda addicted to it. Kabir made a mental note about it.  
The desserts came and kabir couldn't believe it, was khalid playing with him?.  
The kid wasn't eating the dessert, he was making love to it,oh!God. Khalid looked up at kabir between thise eye lashes sucking on the spoon,Kabir was about to lose it but somehow he managed to be in control.  
After the diner it was already 11:30 and both of them had work the next day,together,kabir smiled at that. Now he could check out his baby boy without being scared that Khalid would notice and be mad. He dropped Khalid infront his house, but khalid invited him inside,they both sat on a small couch, Khalid stopped for a moment and looked up at Kabir in the eyes. They both were sitting so close.A flood of emotions passed through him. Kabir lowered his head and kissed lightly on Khalid's almost fuller pink lips,khalid didn't protest and tried to return it. Kabir took the chance and kissed him passionately,he smiled a bit when he tasted lip balm. He pulled khalid on to his lap khalid instantly liked the new position,he had taken off his coat and kabir was touching him on his neck,shoulders, chest,stomack,back,and he stopped at the waist, he stopped the looked at khalid,who was bright red and his lips were red and swollen by the kisses.  
"Khalid,you know I'm not that much of pervert to have sex with you without your permission, you didn't had to bring a gun" He said jockingly but he wanted to know why khalid brought a gun on their first date.  
" I thought maybe there would be a mission or something " kabir didn't say anything for a minute. Khalid thought he said something wrong and when he was about to apologize kabir stopped him.  
"You know baby, that's a really good idea,but i would really let you know before the date if there it's a mission". Khalid laughed at Kabir calling him baby.  
"What? You like it?" Khalid smiled goofily,both of their foreheads touching together.  
"Well that's because, you have always been a baby boy"  
They continued kissing,after a while Khalid was in Kabir's arms ,he was enjoying the closeness and security, he loved how protection kabir was. When Khalid was almost about to fall asleep Kabir woke him up and decided to call it a night. He walked out and parted with a final kiss.  
Kabir left and khalid went to his bed, Kabir was ofcourse not going to get sleep tonight, his biggest wish just came true. How do he convince the boy that he was the most precious thing in Kabir's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys,I'm so sorry that I couldn't post your requested fics,I'm a little bit sick and thank God its not serious. I was not using my pc and was taking rest,I'll upload them really soon.  
> I'm really so sorry for the wait guys... 
> 
> Lots of LOVE ❤🌷🌷


	4. Naina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabir opens Naina's death to Ruhi

Kabir couldn't believe it, Ruhi's a 12 year old now,she's playing with her pappa outside. He can't keep it as a secret anymore. Ruhi have the right to know about her mom. She looks so happy playing with Khalid,her pappa. If it wasn't for both of them,Kabir wouldn't be alive today. He owe Ruhi so much,she makes their life so much better.  
Kabir looked over his shoulder, Khalid and Ruhi running and chasing each other. They shared such a special bond,almost like they were meant to be. A smile unconsciously came to his face. Khalid noticed it. He took a brake and Ruhi came with him. Three of them sat around the dining table which Kabir was sitting on. Khalid was concerned now. In the 6 years of their married life,he have rarely seen this emotion on Kabir's face. He knew some bomb was about to drop,he didn't knew which one.  
"So,Ruhi,How is everything going?"  
Kabir asked casually.   
"Amazing daddy,pappa and I was playing, he's such a slow runner" she made mocking faces at Khalid and he did the same. Kabir couldn't understand how he fell in love with this guy,God!  
"I wanted to tell you about some things "  
"You can tell me anything, daddy" she smiled so genuinely, now Khalid was worried.   
"Do you miss Naina?" Her face dropped suddenly.   
"Sometimes, dad,I mean I will always love her,I just wish she visited me on that day she promised she would, we planned to go for surfing you know"  
Kabir nodded,Khalid sat silently .  
"Do you remember what I told you about momma?"  
"Yeah,she's in heaven and daddy I'm 12 years old now,I don't believe it".  
"Ruhi,Naina was an amazing person, she was one of the strongest women I've ever seen in my life. She sacrificed her life for our country " Ruhi nodded,she felt like she always knew it but didn't considered it actually. She knew her dad and pappa lived a dangerous life,but she didn't expect this. Ruhi didn't understand what she felt,she ran to her room.  
"You know,you could have waited a bit longer " khalid stated,he was worried about Ruhi.  
Kabir felt like hours have passed eventhough it was only 35 minutes.   
He slowly stood up and knocked on Ruhi's door.   
Ruhi slowly opened it.  
"Ruhi,I'm so sor...." before he could complete it Ruhi hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you,dad"  
Kabir was surprised, it wasn't what he expected. Ruhi continued.   
"I mean,I'm proud of my mother, but you guy,you both did so much for me"  
Tears were falling from her eyes  
"You guys gave me a life,you respect momma's death,you love me,I'm your daughter. Never in my life,you guys made me miss Naina. You are my family. Thank you so much. "  
Khalid couldn't stand there without anyone noticing. He ran towards them hugged Ruhi from behind, kabir hugged both of them into his chest. They stayed like that for a minute.   
"That's right, Ruhi. We're family and we stay together, forever "  
"Forever " both of them confirmed.   
___________________________________________  
A week later they visited Naina's grave together.It was more emotional for kabir and Ruhi. Eventhough Khalid didn't knew her,he had great respect for the women.  
Both of them went back to the car giving Ruhi and Naina a little bit of time together.   
"I love you momma" Ruhi stood infront of Naina.  
"But you don't have to worry, daddy and pappa take cre of me,miss you momma"  
She placed the roses where Naina's name was carved.  
She walked towards their car, it was little bit of draining for three of them.  
After all ,this is family

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request any fics you want


End file.
